


Of Love and Particle Accelerators

by laceymcbain



Category: Smallville
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Rift, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laceymcbain/pseuds/laceymcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Valentine's Day "heal the rift" fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Love and Particle Accelerators

"I hate Valentine's Day," Lex said to no one in particular, as he sprinkled fish food along the top of the aquarium. The penthouse was empty except for him and a pair of bored-looking tropical fish.

"That's too bad, Luthor," a voice came from outside. Lex turned to see Superman float across the railing of the balcony and come to a soft landing on the tile patio.

"Superman. Don't you have anything better to do on Valentine's Day?"

"The city's quiet tonight. Love is in the air."

Lex laughed and closed the top of the aquarium. "And you're here. With the person you hate."

Superman leaned against the edge of the penthouse, arms crossed loosely over his chest. It was slightly more casual than his usual pose. "There's a fine line between love and hate, Lex."

Lex didn't miss the shift from formal to casual, or the way Superman had moved to sit on the stone wall, feet swinging carelessly as if he were riding the tailgate of a truck. An old farm truck. Lex shook his head.

"What's going on, Superman?"

He couldn't drop the name, or the act. Not yet. There was too much to lose, too much at stake. The size fourteen red boots were kicked off casually, and Lex remembered the thud of work boots hitting the floor in his study. It was a long time ago, and he didn't know if he wanted to remember.

"Why do you hate Valentine's Day?" Superman asked. His voice was almost tender, and Lex couldn't pretend to be surprised when the cape slipped from his shoulders with a soft swoosh. It fluttered to the floor like a flannel shirt and lay there. Waiting.

"You know why." Lex stared past him into the night, counting the stars, and wondering what alignment of the planets had brought Superman to him like this. Tonight.

"Tell me anyway." There was a rush of wind and Lex didn't have to look up to know that Clark was sitting on the edge of his balcony in plaid and denim, swinging his feet, and waiting for him to say what they both already knew.

Lex sighed and closed his eyes. "Because once upon a time, I told a boy I loved him. I thought loving him could be enough to change who I am, what I am. To make him love me. But it wasn't. It wasn't enough."

There was a hand on his cheek, and Lex smiled because he hadn't even heard Clark move, hadn't felt him cross the patio to stand in front of him.

"The boy was young, and scared, Lex. He didn't understand what loving someone meant. He didn't understand how difficult it is to do the right thing all the time." Fingers stroked Lex's cheek lightly, and he nodded. "And you didn't have to make him love you. He already did."

"And now?" Lex asked, not sure why his throat felt tight and his heart was racing. He knew Clark would be able to hear it.

"I've learned a lot, Lex. I wasn't ready for that kind of relationship then." Large hands cupped Lex's face. "Open your eyes."

Clark's face was closer than it had been in years. Lex wasn't surprised to see his eyes were still as green, his smile as open as he remembered.

"Have you been into the Red Kryptonite by any chance, Superman?" Lex couldn't resist asking, and the light nip at his throat was all the answer he needed.

"Believe me, you'd know if I was on Red!K, Lex. I wouldn't be asking for a date."

"Is that what you're doing?"

Clark chuckled against Lex's skin. "I guess so."

"So what happens now?" Lex whispered.

"This," Clark said, and kissed him. It was a slow kiss, shy as sixteen, but not awkward, and Lex had to admit that, yes, Clark had learned something since he'd pushed Lex away all those years ago. He'd learned tenderness and compassion, and Lex felt arms circling him and lifting him closer until he couldn't feel his feet touching the floor. It seemed right.

"You think this makes up for everything? One kiss?" Lex wanted to be outraged, but he couldn't quite summon his anger with Clark's hands on his hips, Clark's mouth against his. He'd waited years for this.

"Not just one," Clark murmured, kissing him again, deeper. Lex forced himself to pull back, as much as he could with Clark holding him like this.

"What makes you believe I still love you?" Lex wanted to know. "I've been battling Superman for years."

"You've fought me on issues where you thought I had too much power, influence, control. You've never deliberately tried to hurt anyone. Even me. Sometimes things have gone wrong–spectacularly wrong–but most of that's been unintentional because you have the worst luck of any human being I've ever known."

Lex almost grinned. Clark still knew him pretty well.

"Even if that's true, it doesn't mean we can go back to being friends like nothing happened."

"I don't want to go back to being friends, Lex." Clark's voice was husky. "I want to try something different."

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

"Like more than friends." Clark kissed him again, and there was no doubt that Clark was all grown up. Lex felt his body responding to the sweet pressure of Clark's lips.

"It's Valentine's Day, Clark, but you're not getting into my bed that easily," Lex responded, although he thought he must be temporarily insane to even think about refusing. A day hadn't gone by without him wanting Clark. Even after all this time. "I expect candy and flowers at least."

"I can do you one better." Clark tugged lightly at Lex's ear.

"Oh, really?"

Clark's tongue traced the edge of Lex's ear sending a shiver down his spine. "I have an extra particle accelerator at the Fortress," he whispered seductively.

Lex laughed and kissed Clark hard. "God, I missed you." He wrapped his arms around Clark's broad shoulders and held tight.

"So I'm forgiven?"

"Maybe," Lex said. "I want to check out the particle accelerator first."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal, February 2005.


End file.
